


The Introduction of Teddy Winchester, Bear-Wonder

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:06:32
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam sees that giant teddy bear and it's like he is five years old all over again. Spoilers for: 4.08 "Wishful Thinking"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my ode to T. Bear's complete awesomeness.

Dean should have known there was trouble when Sam’s face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning the moment the door swung open. But, honestly, he figured his brother was old enough by now to be able to handle such situations without bouncing around like a five-year-old.

 

 

”Dean!” Sam cried, looking equal parts horrified, awed and delighted. “It’s a giant teddy bear!”

 

 

The teddy tore his face away from the TV to glare at them. “Close the freaking door!”

 

 

Dean had seen a lot of fucked up things in his life. Slow-dancing aliens and evil, parent-eating clowns, for chrissakes! But a giant, emotionally-disturbed teddy bear? It was too much even for him.

 

 

The little girl closed the door and a choked noise escaped Sam’s throat. “Dean, can I have one?” he asked, like he was five all over again, looking at the puppies through the pet store window.

 

 

Dean was convinced he was either dreaming, or his steady alcohol consumption was finally catching up with him. “Absolutely not!”

 

 

Sam’s face fell into a devastated pout, but he didn’t press the matter further. That almost bothered Dean as much as the head trauma his brother was obviously suffering from, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

 

 

 

 

Sam made his big speech about not being the same man he was before Jess died, and it made Dean’s heart ache in his chest. As much as Dean always wished Sam would stop trying to push hunting out of his life, push _him_ out of his life, it hurt to know that Sam had given up on his dreams altogether.

 

 

He remembered Sam as a kid, always so bouncy and innocent and hopeful. He had his dream of normalcy; that one day he could walk away from hunting and have something close to a regular life.

 

 

“What would you wish for, then?” Dean asked.

 

 

Sam didn’t hesitate when he said, “Lilith’s head on a platter,” and that was when Dean knew what he had to do.

 

 

 

 

Dean didn’t really blame the kid for trying to hulk-out on those three bullies. They were little dickwads, and if Dean didn’t think they were already traumatized enough, he would have yanked their underwear over their face and dunked their heads in the nearest toilet.

 

 

“I couldn’t stop them… I couldn’t do anything,” the little boy said, looking distraught. Dean immediately thought of eight-year-old Sam, grabbing his hand one morning and asking him to please, please walk him to school so Carl Smith and his friends wouldn’t beat him up.

 

 

Of course, Sam didn’t have any problems with the kid after Dean had tracked him down and kicked the shit out of him. As Dean backed against a car and said, “No more!” as the three boys looked on in absolute terror, he didn’t think this little kid was going to be having any more trouble, either.

 

 

 

 

It was a bright, sunny day in Akron, and after hours of Sam’s insistent pleas, Dean had agreed to take him for an ice cream and a walk in the park.

 

 

John was on a hunt somewhere in Louisiana, and it had been close to a month since the boys had heard from him. Dean figured Sammy could probably use a break from the fleabag motel their father had left them in. He, personally, could care less where they stayed, but little Sam was far more sensitive to such things and Dean was constantly aware that his brother was getting unhappy.

 

 

So he took him for an ice cream cone they couldn’t really afford—not with the money dwindling so low already and no guarantee as to when John would be back with more—and held his hand as they made their way to the park.

 

 

Sam was happily licking his strawberry cone, while he told Dean all about the things he did in school that day and played don’t-step-on-the-cracks as they walked along the crumbling sidewalk. His face was covered in ice cream, and there was a steady stream dripping onto his shirt from his neglected cone as he put his full concentration into stepping over all the cracks.

 

 

“You’re making a mess, Sammy,” Dean chastised, looking at the pink stain forming on Sam’s t-shirt. Sam looked up at him with a beaming smile, game temporarily forgotten. He seemed ready to apologize when something caught his eye in one of the storefronts.

 

 

“Dean, look!” Sammy squealed, dragging his nine-year-old brother over to the pet store. His eyes went wide in wonder and delight, and he pressed his sticky hands and face against the glass as a litter of puppies bounced around playfully.

 

 

Dean smiled as Sam jumped up and down in excitement, much like the little cocker spaniels in the window, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Can I have one?” he asked breathlessly.

 

 

“Sammy, we can’t,” he said with a frown.

 

 

Sam’s bright, happy face instantly dropped into a look of absolute devastation. “Why not?” he asked tearfully.

 

 

“Because,” Dean said gently. “We can’t take care of it. We don’t have the money to feed it, and we move around too much. He—or she,” he amended. “—wouldn’t be happy.”

 

 

Little Sam nodded in understanding, and slowly wrenched himself away from the storefront. He got his promised walk in the park, but the tears never stopped running down his face and the ice cream melted away in his hand.

 

 

 

 

Sam looked ready to get the hell out of town, and Dean wasn’t about to argue with that. After the coin was destroyed, both men headed back to the motel to pack their things and hit the road.

 

 

Sam’s broodiness was practically overflowing in the car, and Dean had to roll his eyes. Sam was such an emo little bitch, sometimes.

 

 

“Would you cheer up, already?” he said, eying the unhappy hunch in his brother’s shoulders. “We stopped that crazy fucking town from getting any weirder, destroyed that ugly-ass coin, and probably saved some lives. I call that a win.”

 

 

“But doesn’t it bother you at all?” Sam questioned.

 

 

Dean shrugged. “Life sucks,” he said simply. “You can’t get what you want, and if you do, it don’t come free.”

 

 

“I know that,” Sam said quietly. “But sometimes I wish it wasn’t so hard to keep what little we actually have.”

 

 

Dean glanced over at the pained look on Sam’s face, and clapped him on the shoulder. “I know you do, bro.”

 

 

 

 

When Sam opened the door to the motel room, he instantly pulled out his gun. “Dean?”

 

 

Dean laughed and walked up to the giant, stuffed bear on Sam’s bed. “Say hello to Teddy Winchester, Sam.”

 

 

Sam looked confused. “Um… what?”

 

 

“You wanted a giant bear,” Dean shrugged. “I got you one.”

 

 

A blinding smile broke across Sam’s face as he tackled Dean to the bed and gave him a good, long kiss. “Thank you,” Sam said when they broke apart for air.

 

 

“What can I say?” Dean replied with a smirk. “I’m an awesome brother.”

 

 

An hour later, when Sam was still smiling and holding Dean’s hand sweetly as they drove aimlessly, Dean decided the humiliation of having a six-foot teddy bear hogging the Impala’s entire backseat couldn’t compare to the happiness on Sam’s face right then. He felt like he had finally gotten his baby brother that puppy, after all.


End file.
